


Le retour de Lucius

by Alexegagnon16



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter Friendship, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Violence
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27780907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexegagnon16/pseuds/Alexegagnon16
Summary: Lucius débarque au terrier des Weasley en plein réveillon de Noël, furieux. Drago en subira les conséquences.● Percy et Charlie sont morts durant la bataille finale. PAS Fred.Je me cherche une gentille correctrice :) Soyez indulgents, je sais que mon français n'est pas parfait, je fais ce que je peux.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Ginny Weasley, Fleur Delacour/Bill Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

《 Non mais arrêteeeeee 》Rit Ginny, qui essayait - en vain -, de rendre sa coiffure acceptable.

Drago ne l'entendait pas du tout de cette oreille. Il continua sa douce torture, la tête plongée directement dans son cou.

《 Malefoy ! Tu. Es. Un. Obsédé. 》Pouffa-t-elle en détachant chaque mot. 

《 Étrange, tu ne te plaignais pas hier soir, si ma mémoire est bonne. 》 Murmure Drago dans son oreille, d'humeur joueuse.

Ginny se retourna dans les bras de son copain, délaissant son miroir ainsi que sa coiffure. Elle vit son sourire moqueur plus qu'adorable, puis remonta sur son visage afin de se fondre dans les iris gris profond de l'homme qui partageait sa vie depuis 4 ans maintenant. La rousse se sentait si bien dans ses bras, en sécurité, comme si rien ne pouvait lui arriver. Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement, avant que Ginny ne se détache.

《 Mon chéri, je dois finir de me préparer pour le réveillon s'il te plait. 》Sourit la belle Ginny. 《 Nous devons partir bientôt pour le terrier, il est déjà 18 heures. 》

Son homme la regardait, comme si elle était la plus belle chose qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Et bordel, ce regard lui retournait complètement le cerveau. Ginny se jeta férocement sur ses lèvres, alors qu'il l'empoigna par les hanches pour l'asseoir directement sur le comptoir de la salle de bain. Elle entoura la taille de Drago avec ses jambes et le rapprocha encore plus contre son corps. La rousse le sentit sourire dans leur baiser, il avait encore gagné. Bordel, elle ne pouvait définitivement pas lui résister. Au diable si ils arrivaient en retard, c'était Noël bon sang, elle avait bien droit de gâter son homme et de l'être en retour, évidemment.

~~~

《 Ginny ! Drago ! C'est pas trop tôt vous êtes encore en retard par la barbe de Merlin ! 》Gronda Molly.

《 Mais oui, toujours en retard ces deux-là ! 》 Ricane Harry, la voix pleine d'allusion. Il était assis entre sa copine, la jolie Cho Chang et Ronald.

《 Ils étaient tellement...》Commence Georges.

《 Occupés, sans aucun doute. 》 Finit son jumeau, les deux riant aux éclats. Ils se firent gronder par leurs femmes respectives, Angelina et Luna.

《 Potty, Weasley 1 et Weasley 2, je crois sincèrement que vous ne voulez pas un récit détaillé sur nos... activités personnelles. Je vous assure. 》Dit le blond, sourire en coin, avant de recevoir un regard noir de la part de la rousse à ses côtés. Les jumeaux grimaçèrent, Harry gémit et Ron s'étouffa avec sa gorgée, ce qui fit rire le reste de la troupe. Drago leva ses avant-bras en regardant Ginny - signe de paix -, et partit comme un lâche saluer convenablement tout le monde. 

Des "Joyeux Noël" fusaient de partout, la musique résonnait bruyamment à leurs oreilles, alors que chacun sirotaient leurs boissons. L'ambiance festive avait pris place, alors que Molly chantonnait derrière ses fourneaux, cuisinant de la nourriture pour tout le monde. Ginny et Ron se chamaillaient le sourire aux lèvres sur la meilleure équipe de Quidditch, tandis que Cho était au bras d'Harry plus rayonnante que jamais. Bill, Fred, Georges et Arthur discutaient du nouveau poste qui venait d'ouvrir au ministère. Alors que Fleur et Angelina aidaient Molly.

Drago avait oublié à quel point Noël chez les Weasley, était bruyant, mais il adorait ça. En retrait accoudé au cadre de porte, il regardait placoter joyeusement ce beau monde. Aujourd'hui, il avait la famille dont il avait toujours rêvé d'avoir. Entouré de rire, de joie, de lumière, d'amis et d'amour, pensa-t-il en regardant la femme qui lui avait fait découvrir ce sentiment nouveau. Drago sentit une main délicate se poser sur son épaule, il se retourna doucement puis croisa les pupilles chocolat d'Hermione. 

Qui aurait cru qu'elle et lui seraient maintenant les meilleurs amis du monde, après leur passé pour le moins catastrophique. Il ravala l'émotion qui l'avait envahi en regardant les gens qu'il aimait dans le salon. 

《 C'est correct de ressentir ça Drago. 》Sourit la brune.

Le blond tourna la tête, timide. Elle lisait en lui comme un livre ouvert, putain était-il si prévisible ? 

Hermione l'avait trouvée dans la salle de bain abandonnée de Mimi Geignarde, avant sa mission qui voulait le faire tuer Dumbledore. Elle s'était seulement assise à côté de lui, et l'avait écouté attentivement. Des minutes vite transformées en des heures. Ça l'avait tellement soulagé, et elle lui avait répétée sans arrêt qu'il n'était pas un tueur, qu'il n'était pas foncièrement méchant, qu'il n'était pas sa famille, mais surtout qu'il ne se résumait pas juste à un nom de famille. Hermione l'avait fait rejoindre l'Ordre du phénix, - lui qui avait grandement aidé au triomphe du bien, - vu toutes les informations qu'il détenait. Il les avait aidé pendant la chasse aux horcruxes, sachant l'existence de plus de la moitié d'entre eux. Drago la regardait en souriant, il lui serai éternellement reconnaissant d'avoir cru en lui, alors que lui-même doutait si profondément. Puis, il avait fallu qu'il tombe amoureux de sa Ginny, cette femme au fort caractère. Elle l'avait agrippée si fortement, et l'avait fait sortir de la noirceur dans laquelle il était plongé depuis tant d'années. Ça avait été difficile, terriblement difficile... Mais aujourd'hui, Ron et Harry avaient finit par acceptés, et plus tard la famille Weasley au grand complet l'avait accueillie comme l'un des leurs.

《 Quoi ? 》Dit la brunette, alors qu'il avait toujours les yeux posés sur elle, perdu dans ses pensées.

《 Rien, juste merci Hermione. Tout ça c'est grâce à toi. 》Finit-il en pointant le salon, rempli de gens heureux. 

《 Tu te trompes. 》Murmure-t-elle alors qu'il la regardait en fronçant les sourcils.《 Tout ça c'est entièrement grâce à toi, tu avais le choix et maintenant tu as la certitude que tu as pris le bon. 》

Il hocha finalement la tête, en souriant. Elle entoura ses épaules de son bras en lui claquant un baiser sur la joue. 

《 Je t'adore Malefoy. Tu le sais ça ? 》 Finit Hermione en repartant tranquillement vers le salon.

《 Tout le monde m'adorent Granger, tu le sais ça ? 》Répondit-il en lui adressant un clin d'oeil. C'était sa façon à lui de dire qu'il l'adorait aussi. Il la regarda rejoindre Ron, et se faufiler dans ses bras. 

Tout était parfait.

~~~

Ils étaient assis autour de la table, papotant de tout et de rien, comme à leur habitude. Soudainement, on entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir dans un grand fracas, et le silence ce fit entendre du côté de la table qui faisait face à la porte. Les autres se retournèrent, et le blond réagit au quart de tour lorsqu'il aperçu la personne qui venait d'arriver. Il se releva rapidement de sa chaise, et affichait un air mauvais. Arthur se releva si précipitamment qu'il en fit tombé à la renverse sa chaise, tapotant ses poches à la recherche de sa baguette. Personnes semblaient avoir sa baguette sur lui, c'était Noël bon sang, personne ne croyait recevoir une visite surprise.

《 Que faites-vous ici dans ma maison, en plein réveillon de Noël monsieur ! 》Demande Molly.

Zabini se tourna vers celle-ci, et la regarda de la tête au pied comme si la mère Weasley était la personne la plus écoeurante qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Ce regard fit bouillir Drago de rage, Molly était l'une des plus gentilles personnes qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré. 

《 Arrête ça Zabini. Maintenant. 》 Dit Drago d'un ton très féroce. 《 Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? Et bordel, baisse ta baguette ! 》 

Il fit semblant de ne pas avoir entendu, alors que son regard fouilla les alentours, et scrutait les membres présents un par un.

《 Baisse ta baguette Blaise, et explique ce que tu fais ici. 》 Dit Harry, le plus calme possible, alors que Ginny se levait de sa chaise. Elle attrapa Drago par le bras, le calmant instantanément. Il semblait prêt à lui sauter dessus à tout moment. Tout les regards étaient tournés vers la scène, plus personne ne mangeaient.

Les deux garçons ne se lâchaient pas du regard, semblant étudiés l'autre. 

《 Malefoy 》Dit Blaise, en guise de salutation.

《 Zabini 》 Répondit le blond.  
《 Je ne me répèterai pas, qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? 》

《 Voyons ça comme une simple visite de courtoisie. 》

Ron sortit sa baguette, il semblait être le seul qui l'avait en sa possession. Malheureusement, Zabini le vit de suite et le désarma sans difficulté. 

《 Triple idiot. Je vois que tu es toujours aussi incompétent Weasley. 》 Lança Zabini en regardant Ron, qui fulminait. Il se retourna vers le blond.

《 J'avais comme mission de te retrouver. Ça n'a pas été tellement difficile puisque définitivement tu ne te caches pas. T'avais déjà un putain de faible pour la rouquine à Poudlard, alors quand un des nôtres nous as dis t'avoir aperçu main dans la main avec une fille rousse, j'ai rapidement compris. 》Sourit Blaise. 

《 La guerre est finit Zabini, que veut-tu dire par mission ? 》Dit Hermione suspicieuse.

《 Ferme la Sang-de-Bourbe 》 Crache le noir.

《 Ne lui parle pas comme ça 》Rugit Drago en s'avançant, rapidement arrêter par Bill.《 Lache-moi Bill ! 》 

《 Drago, mon amour calme-toi. 》Murmure Ginny à son oreille. Il l'a regarda et prit une bonne respiration afin de reprendre ses esprits.

Malheureusement, Drago avait compris pour qui Zabini travaillait. Il savait qu'un jour il allait devoir faire face au représaille d'avoir trahi le mage noir. 

《 Tu es venu pour me tuer Zabini ? Après tout ce qu'on a traversé tout les deux ? 》Rit amèrement le jeune Malefoy.

Les autres eurent un hoquet d'horreur quand ils comprirent les paroles du jeune Malefoy.《 Dis-moi qui ? Qui veut ma peau ? 》

《 Tu nous as abandonné ! Pour rejoindre quoi ? Cette famille délurée ? Tu es égoïste ! Un putain d'égoïste ! Voilà tout 》Répondit-il la voix colérique, ignorant sa question.

Drago releva sa manche, montrant sa marque des ténèbres, le visage dur.

《 Et ça ? Tu l'as ? Non bien sur que tu ne l'as pas ! Parce que j'ai veiller personnellement à ce que tu ne sois jamais marqué. Parce que c'est la pire chose qui peut arriver pour quelqu'un de notre âge ! Je dois vivre avec, tout les jours de ma putain de vie et j'ai a peine 20 ans ! Parce que je n'ai pas. eu. le. choix. ! Comprends-tu ? Sais-tu à quel point je me fais insulter lorsque je suis en public ? Non tu ne sais pas parce que tu. ne. l'as. pas. ! J'ai cette putain de marque et se nom de famille qui me colle à la peau. Alors oui, je me suis choisi pour une fois, j'ai pensé à moi. Peut-être j'ai été égoïste, continue de penser que je le suis. Mais changer de camp à été la meilleure décision que j'ai prise de ma vie, et je ne regretterai jamais. 》Dit Drago, le visage déformé par la colère. 《 Dis-moi qui t'envoie, maintenant !? 》

Blaise le scruta attentivement. Il ouvrit la bouche et hésita.

《 C'est ton père... 》Avoue-t-il sous les exclamations surpris des gens dans la pièce.《 Il s'est évadé de la prison d'Azkaban. Il dirige les derniers mangemorts en fuite, avec l'aide de ton oncle Rodolphus. Le ministère ne voulait pas inquiéter la population sorcière, alors son évasion est restée sous silence. Ta famille ont mis plusieurs têtes à prix, pour les mangemorts qui ont désertés lâchement et ont abandonnés pendant la bataille de Poudlard, conduisant à leur défaite. Inutile de dire que ta tête est la plus payante sur la liste. Suivi de Potter. Lucius est, comment dire... Rancunier envers son seul héritier. 》Finit Blaise, alors que tous été figés par ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre. Ils leurs étaient inconcevables de ne pas être en paix après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécus. La bataille remontait maintenant à 4 ans déjà, ils ne seraient donc jamais tranquilles ? Drago fut le seul qui ne paraissait pas surpris, Molly le vit et se fâcha.

《 Drago, je rêve ou tu le savais ? Pourquoi tu n'as jamais rien dit ! Tu es conscient que tu peux te faire tuer à tout moment ! 》Dit Molly paniqué, alors que Ginny semblait avoir perdu toutes ses couleurs suite aux aveux de Blaise. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux, stressé.

《 Et que m'aurai tu répondu Molly ? Vous avez suffisamment fait pour moi. Je savais qu'un jour ils tenteraient de me retrouver, je pensais pas aussi rapidement ! Et d'abord je savais pas que mon père allait s'évader bordel 》 Siffla le blond mécontent en regardant Molly, il se retourna vers Ginny, SA Ginny. Elle semblait incapable de prononcer quoi que ce soit. Il lui prit la main, signe que tout était sous contrôle, alors qu'il savait très bien qu'il ne contrôlait absolument rien. Il se retourna durement vers Blaise.

《 Que compte tu faire ? 》  
《 Je. n'ai. pas. le. choix. 》Répondit le basané en détachant chaque mots, le masque impassible se brisa, et il affichait maintenant un air triste.

《 Il n'est pas trop tard pour faire marche arrière. 》Répondit Arthur, doucement. 《 Nous te protègerons si tu es sincère. 》

Drago savait que les belles paroles d'Arthur ne suffirait pas cette fois-ci. La dernière chose qu'il souhaitait, c'était que Blaise ne les rameute pas ici, au terrier. Il pouvait encore tolérer qu'on s'attaque à lui, mais pas à la famille.

《 Amène-moi à eux, ne les laisse surtout pas venir ici. S'il te plait Zab' 》Dis le blond.

《 Non Dray ! Tu ne vas nulle part. Il en ai hors de question ! 》 Dit Ginny, au bord de la crise de nerds.

《 Elle a raison Dray, tu n'iras quand même pas te jeter dans la gueule du loup ! 》Dit Hermione. 

《 Zabini amène-moi à eux ! 》 Répéta Drago, en ne les écoutant pas.

《 Désolé Drago, c'est trop tard. Ils arrivent. Tu sais que je n'ai pas le choix. Il m'as promis qu'après cette mission il me laisserai tranquille. Ils ont dit qu'ils tueraient ma soeur si je te livrais pas rapidement. 》Explique Blaise la voix cassé.

《 Tu ne seras jamais libre avec eux. Crois-moi Blaise. Tu sais que mon manoir était le quartier général de Voldemort, ma famille ont toujours été ses plus fidèles serviteurs depuis des années. J'ai assisté à toute les putain de réunion de mangemort depuis que je suis en âge de tenir correctement une baguette. J'ai été éduquée là-dedans directement, depuis toujours. Alors crois-moi je sais de quoi je parle quand je te dis que tu n'auras jamais fini avec eux. Tu ne sais pas ce qui t'attend. Si j'ai réussi à me sortir de là, tu le peux aussi. Je vous ai toujours protégé Zab' putain ! Du mieux que j'ai pu... Toi, Pansy, Nott, Daph', Astoria... Pourquoi tu crois que vous n'avez jamais reçu la marque des ténèbres ! Que vous n'étiez pas au réunion des Mangemorts ! Parce que jour après jour je m'assurais que Voldemort ne vous crois pas encore prêt. Je te jure, Il avait ordonné à ton père de t'amener au prochaine réunion pour te marquer. 》Dit le blond, plus que sérieux. 《 Nous avons eu un accident de potion, tu te souviens ? Tu n'avais pas pu quitter Poudlard pendant des semaines... 》 Tous ses aveux brûlait la langue du jeune blond, lui qui s'était promis de ne jamais relever quoi que ce soit à quiconque. Mais il n'avait pas le choix, la vie de tout ceux qu'il aimait était en jeu présentement, il devait essayer de raisonner son vieil ami. 《 Maintenant, à ton tour de protéger les personnes qui me tiennent à coeur. Amène-moi à eux. Il ne faut surtout pas qu'ils débarquent ici. 》

Blaise abaissa sa baguette, la surprise se lisant dans son visage.

《 Tu as fait exprès de saboter la potion pour moi ? Pour m'éviter la marque ? 》

《 J'ai fait en sorte que Pansy soit frustrée après Astoria, et je savais que Daphnée s'en mêlerait. Elles se sont lancés quelques sorts, et McGonagall les a mis en retenus une fin de semaine complète. Elles allaient recevoir la marquer toute en même temps cette fin de semaine là. Voldemort n'était pas toujours là, alors il y avait des jours précis pour poser sa marque. Je vous ai éviter de rentrer chaque fois qu'IL était là. 》Finit Drago, gêner des regards qui le scrutait.

Tout le monde, même Ginny était surpris de ses aveux. Qui aurait cru que Drago Malefoy avait fait ça pour ses amis ? Même Hermione avait les yeux ronds, alors que Blaise se demanda comment il avait pu passer à côté de ça.

《 Pourquoi tu n'as jamais rien dit ? 》Souffla le métisse.

《 Vous êtes tous pourris en Occlumancie. Pas moi. Voldemort aurai tout deviner de suite, et ont serai tous morts à l'heure qu'il est. 》Avoue Drago. 《 Laisse-les partir maintenant, avant qu'ils arrivent. 》

《 Si tu penses que l'on va t'abandonner à eux Malefoy tu te trompes ! 》S'exclama Fred.

《 Blaise ! Je t'en prie. Ils te protègerons, et Kiara aussi. Je resterai ici, mais laisse les partir. Ils sortirons ta soeur de là. 》Répondit Malefoy, pressé.

《 D'accord, mais... 》

Blaise n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la porte d'entrée explosa. Yaxley rentrait dans la petite maison suivit par Dolohov, Fenrir Greyback, son oncle Rodolphus, sa tante Bellatrix, sa mère, et finalement Lucius. Drago se plaça devant Ginny, afin de la protéger de la seule façon qu'il pouvait. Dolohov partit faire le tour du terrier, pour voir si il y avait d'autres personnes. Les mangemorts se positionnèrent en face de la tablée, chacun affichait un sourire maléfique.


	2. Part 2

《 Fils 》Cracha méchamment Lucius.

《 Je ne savais pas que vous aviez obtenu votre permission de sortir d'Azkaban. 》Dit Drago ironiquement, ignorant le semblant de salutation de la part de son père.

《 Laisse-moi rire Drago. Je n'ai jamais eu besoin de la permission de qui que ce soit pour faire ce que je veux, tu le sais bien 》Dit Lucius en regardant les alentours. 《 Quand Blaise m'a dit que tu te tenais avec les Weasley, je n'y croyait presque pas. Maintenant que je te vois ici, entouré de tout ses imbéciles roux, je ne peux que me rendre à l'évidence : Mon fils est un saleté de traître à son sang. 》

《 Sortez immédiatement de chez moi, Lucius. Et ramenez vos chiens de poche avec vous ! 》Dit fortement Molly, colérique.

《 Croyez-moi, nous ne sommes pas plus enchantés que vous d'être ici, entourés de toutes ses vermines rousses. Maintenant ferme là, sale chose répugnante. 》Dit-il, le dégoût au visage.

《 Je vous interdit de parler à ma femme de cette façon bon sang ! Je vous jure de vous tuer Lucius Malefoy, pour tout ce que vous faites endurer à ma famille depuis longtemps. 》Dit Arthur, frustré.

《 Endoloris. 》Dit Lucius d'un ton détaché. Arthur s'écroula durement sur le sol, le corps envahit de spasmes douloureuses. Les autres membres de la famille criait de le laisser tranquille, en vain. 《 Quelqu'un d'autre veut dire quelque chose ? 》 Menaça Lucius de sa baguette. Ce qui fit taire l'ensemble, dans une grimace de rage.《 Mon chère Arthur, un traître à son sang comme toi, doit respect à des Sang-Pur comme nous. À présent, laissez nous régler notre petit différent familial je vous prie. 》Dans un large sourire hypocrite, il se retourna vers l'un de ses hommes. Arthur se releva difficilement, aidé par Ron et Fred.

《 Rodolphus ! Montre dont à ton neveu les bonnes manières. Explique lui ce qui attend les traîtres dans son genre 》Sourit Lucius, mauvais.

L'oncle de Drago eut un sourire mauvais, ils s'étaient toujours profondément détestés. Le mangemort s'approcha de Drago qui recula, protégeant ainsi Ginny. Malheureusement, il fût vite arrêté par la table de cuisine. Rodolphus Lestrange empoigna l'avant-bras de la jeune Weasley afin de la détacher de Drago, ce qui enrager ce dernier.

《 Ne. La. Touche. Pas. Connard. 》 Dit-il frustré comme jamais en le poussant violemment. Rodolphus se redressa rapidement, puis attrapa le bras du blond afin de le tirer vers lui. Drago eut à peine le temps de pousser Ginny vers sa gauche - directement vers Harry et Cho, - puisqu'il n'était plus en mesure de la protéger un minimum. Il se retrouva en plein centre du cercle de mangemorts, composé presque entièrement - et ironiquement - des membres de sa famille. Blaise restait en retrait, le visage déformé par la culpabilité. Ginny tentait de s'avancer, alors que Ron, Harry, Fred, Georges et Arthur tentèrent également de venir en aide au jeune Malefoy. Narcissa et Bellatrix lancèrent rapidement un sortilège, et tous les membres de la famille virent les liens noirs sortir magiquement de nulle part.

Ils étaient maintenant tous prisonniers, les liens entourant leurs jambes, leurs poignets et leurs cou. Drago vit Ron, Harry, Hermione et les jumeaux Weasley se débattrent tous en même temps, comme un seul homme. Ginny hurlait, folle de rage, désespérée. Les liens magiques qui les retenaient, étaient beaucoup trop forts, et semblaient se resserrer à chaque geste. Molly et Arthur ne bougeaient pas, le visage déformé par une colère profonde. Il y avait Fleur, Cho, Luna et Angelina qui pleuraient silencieusement, évitant de regarder.

《 C'est moi que tu veux, n'est-ce-pas ? Alors laisse les partir. 》 Dit Drago en visant les personnes prisonnières. 

《 Tu crois pas que je vais laisser le grand Harry Potter me filer entre les doigts ? Et ta petite pute avec ? On me sert la famille Weasley traître à son sang sur un plateau d'or, je vais pas me gêner 》Rit Lucius. 《 Ne t'inquiète pas, ce seras rapide pour eux. Malheureusement, je ne peux pas en dire autant pour toi. Il faut que tu comprennes la gravité de tes actes. 》Sourit Lucius, mélangé aux rires des autres mangemorts.

《 Vous êtes putain de courageux ! 》Siffla Drago sarcastiquement. 《 7 contre 1, et j'ai pas ma baguette. Bravo Lucius. Tu veux que je te dise, t'as putain de peur parce que j'suis plus fort que toi avec ma baguette. J'te ferai bouffer tes trippes et celles de tes mangemorts à la con. J'espère que tu iras crever en enfer, et je crois même que l'enfer, c'est beaucoup trop gentil pour toi 》 Cracha Drago d'un ton arrogant. Il allait mourir dans quelques minutes, autant le faire en disant les vérités à son géniteur. 

Lucius contracta la mâchoire en le regardant directement dans les yeux. 《 Rodolphus, tu attends quoi pour lui faire ravaler ses paroles 》Ordonna le père Malefoy, frustré.

《 S'il vous plait, ne faites pas ça 》 Dit Hermione, complètement ignorée.

Son oncle s'avança vers lui, le sourire aux lèvres et la baguette pointée. Dans un élan de courage - ou de stupidité digne d'un Gryffondor, - Drago lui asséna un coup de tête mémorable. Il lui explosa le nez qui se mit à saigner abondamment sur le sol. Drago n'attendit pas qu'il se ressaisise, et lui asséna un coup de poing qui semblait lui casser la mâchoire. Frustré, Lucius fit signe à un de ses homme d'aller reprendre le contrôle sur la situation, alors que Drago asséna un troisième coup à son oncle. Dolohov crut bon de ne pas utiliser sa baguette, afin de montrer qu'il pouvait très bien gérer un gamin à main nue, pas comme ce crétin de Lestrange. Il empoigna Drago de dos, enroula un bras autour de son coup pour mieux l'étouffer. Le blond ne put qu'essayer de dégager le bras du mangemort afin de respirer, difficilement. Il vit Rodolphus se relever, le visage en sang et s'approcher rapidement de lui. Lestrange lui empoigna le visage d'une main, serrant de toutes ses forces, lui broyant presque la mâchoire. Ça faisait putain de mal, mais il ne laissa absolument rien paraître. Pas devant eux, jamais. 

Son oncle approcha son visage à quelques millimètres du sien. 

《 Tu vas me le payer Drago. Je vais te faire subir d'atroce souffrance, tellement que tu me suppliera de mettre fin à tes jours 》 Il se retourna vers Ginny qui sanglotait bruyamment et se retourna doucement vers Drago un sourire maléfique au lèvres. 《 Et ensuite, peut-être que je m'amuserai avec ta petite pute rousse. Elle a l'air bien bonne, comme je les aimes. 》Dit-il d'un ton pervers. 

Drago devint incontrôlable. En se moment, il ne pensait qu'a tuer sauvagement l'homme face à lui. Il cracha directement sur le visage de Rodolphus, et vit la colère envahir encore plus ses traits. Il pencha rapidement la tête par en avant, et asséna un coup de tête à Dolohov avec l'arrière de son crâne. Le mangemort le lâcha subitement à cause de la douleur, et Drago en profita pour se jeter sur son oncle. Il jura de lui faire payer ses paroles. Jamais personne ne toucherai à qui que ce soit des gens qu'il appréciait. Surtout pas Ginny. 

Les deux corps tombèrent sur le sol dans un bruit sourd. Drago enchaînait une série de coup de poing, et s'en pris aussi par la même occasion. Il sentit le sang se répandre dans sa bouche suite à un coup bien fort de son oncle, et prenait un plaisir à voir le sang s'écouler des plaies du visage de Rodolphus. Le premier à réagir fut Yaxley, qui s'approcha finalement pour mettre fin à la bagarre. Il empoigna le col du jeune Malefoy et le plaqua violemment sur le mur. 

《 Putain c'est pas possible vous êtes pas foutu de prendre le dessus sur un sale gosse ! 》Déclara Lucius.

《 Lucius, laissez tomber. Laissez le vivre sa vie par pitié. La guerre est finie maintenant, passons tous à autre chose 》Plaidait Molly.

L'aîné Malefoy ne fit que la regarder avant de lui jeter un puissant Doloris. 

《 Qui es-tu pour m'adresser la parole, sale chienne 》Cracha l'aîné Malefoy.

《 Vous êtes des monstres ! Comment on peut réserver ce sort à son propre enfant ? 》Rétorqua Hermione, les larmes aux yeux de voir son meilleur ami se battre pour sa vie. Lucius la regarda, dégouté qu'elle lui parle ainsi. 

《 Bellatrix, que dirais-tu de finir ce que tu avais commencé sur cette sang-de-bourbe au manoir ? 》

《 Avec grand plaisir Lucius, je commencais justement à m'ennuyer. 》Bellatrix sourit diaboliquement, comme elle savait si bien le faire. Elle enleva le sort qui retenait prisonnière la belle, d'un simple coup de baguette. 

《 Non ! 》Crit Ron en se débattant. 《 Sale mangemort je vais te tuer ! 》

Bellatrix l'ignora complètement et prit violemment les cheveux d'Hermione afin de la traîner jusqu'au centre de la pièce. Elle se tenait à la même place que Drago occupait quelques instants avant elle. La folle mangemort lui jeta un sort de torture, qui fit hurler Hermione. Alors que Drago était toujours plaqué contre le mur, se débattant.

《 Bellatrix ! Lâche-la ! Elle n'a rien fait ! 》Dit Malefoy junior. 

《 Le gosse Malefoy essaye de protéger ses amies, sans succès. 》Rit Yaxley. 《 Ça fait quoi de sentir qu'on est un perdant ? De ne jamais rien réussir ? 》

《 Va te faire foutre Yaxley ! Ça fait quoi de servir quelqu'un toute sa vie, prônant la suprématie des Sang-Pur alors que son propre Maître, est un Sang-Mêlé ? Pour en plus le laisser se faire tuer par un garçon de 17 ans ! 》Siffla Drago avec son air arrogant, alors que le mangemort resserait sa poigne autour de son coup.

《 Je ne t'ai jamais aimé petit Malefoy. 》

Drago commençait à tourner de l'oeil, incapable de respirer.

《 Yaxley suffit ! Il est a moi. 》Dit Lucius.

《 Ton saleté de gosse m'a défiguré putain ! Je veux me venger ! 》Dit Rodolphus le visage en sang, d'un ton fou comme complètement déconnecté de la réalité.

Lucius semblait réfléchir un court instant, puis se tourna vers sa femme au visage sévère, qui hocha la tête positivement. 

《 D'accord mon chère. Mais garde le vivant, c'est moi qui veut avoir le plaisir de lui enlever la vie. 》

《 Arrêtez ! S'il vous plait 》Murmure Ginny, les larmes dévalaient ses joues. 

Drago reprit enfin une grande respiration, les poumons en feu. Yaxley le traîna brusquement jusqu'au milieu de la salle et l'envoya valser près de Granger. Il se releva difficilement et lança un coup d'oeil à Ginny, voulant la rassurer. Sa douce pleurait et semblait effondrée, en le regardant. Il lui était impossible de concevoir qu'elle pleurait encore à cause de lui. Bordel, il se haïssait.

Rodolphus fit signe à Greyback de s'avancer. 

《 Amusons-nous maintenant ! 》Rit le loup-garou.

《 Greyback je jure qu'un jour je vais t'arracher ta face hideuse de loup et te l'as faire avaler 》Cracha le blond, en essayant de se dégager. Le mangemort prit Drago directement à la gorge et le souleva du sol, les pieds dans le vide. Puis d'un coup sec, il le plaqua violemment au sol, la tête du blond cognant durement sur le plancher. Il attrapa le bras de Drago qui ne bougeait à peine, beaucoup trop sonné, et déchira la manche exposant la marque des ténèbres.

《 Tu n'es définitivement pas digne de la porter. 》

Rodolphus lui lança finalement un Doloris, alors qu'une petite plainte sortit de sa bouche. Il essayait de garder le dessus sur la douleur. Granger subissait le même sort, criant au maximum. Il sentit le sortilège faiblir avant de s'arrêter définitivement.

Rodolphus prit le poignard dans sa poche, et se pencha vers lui. Drago comprit rapidement ses intentions parce qu'il avait déjà vu cette torture au manoir. Il tenta de se relever, mais Greyback le tenait férocement sur le sol. 

《 Non ! Ne me touche pas ! Non ! 》Dit Drago paniqué. Il tenta de dégager son bras, sans succès. Son angoisse fit monter celle de la famille Weasley, ne comprenant pas ce qui l'attendait. Seulement Arthur avait déjà entendu parler de cette torture. Ginny fut envahie par une terreur sans nom. Jamais elle n'avait vu la panique envahir son homme, et elle n'était que sanglot.

《 Ne faites pas ça ! Vous allez le tuer ! Lucius quel monstre tu es pour cautionner ça ! Ton propre fils, ta chair, ton sang ! N'as-tu pas une once d'humanité à donner pour ton enfant ?》Rugit Arthur.

Lucius ne fit que rire, complètement indifférent à la douleur de sa progéniture. Rodolphus enfonça le poignard dans sa chair, et traça les contours de la marque incrusté dans la peau de Drago. Il ne put que hurler, tellement la douleur était intense. Le blond avait l'impression que son corps entier était trempé dans de la lave en fusion. Fenrir le gardait fermement au sol, mais il essayait tout de même de se dégager. Bellatrix avait lâchée Hermione, excité de voir la souffrance de son neveu, incapable de ne pas rire diaboliquement. 

Le sang s'écoulait à une vitesse hallucinante sur le sol alors que son oncle pressait encore plus fort sur son poignard. Drago hurla de douleur pendant un temps, puis les cris s'estompèrent pour ne laisser que des pauvres gémissements. Il n'avait plus la force de se débattre, encore moins pour crier. 

Le jeune eut droit à un Doloris de son père - en même temps - qui le fit à peine réagir, ses pensées embrouillées par la douleur.

《 C'est de la magie noire, vous savez très bien que quoi que vous faisiez jamais la marque ne disparaîtra. C'est l'une des pires douleurs connues, arrêtez ! 》Dit Arthur, essayant de garder son sang froid.

《 Oh tu penses qu'elle ne disparaîtra jamais ?》Rit Rodolphus. 《 Dis-moi Fenrir, tu crois que la marque disparaîtrait si on lui arrachait le bras ? 》Sourit-il.

《 Aucune idée mon ami, nous devrions essayer ! 》Répondit le loup, sarcastique.

Il fit signe à Fenrir de tenir le bras de Drago dans les airs. Rodolphus leva son pied en regardant Arthur, le sourire aux lèvres. Pour finalement l'abattre sur le bras de Drago, qui se cassa dans un horrible bruit sourd. Le jeune se remit à hurler de douleur, incapable de retenir ses larmes. On voyait son bras déformé, alors que Yaxley s'approcha à son tour.

《 Ça c'est pour m'avoir insulté tantôt petit insolant ! 》Dit-il en abattant son pied directement où l'os était cassé.《 Et ça, seulement pour mon plaisir personnel. 》Rit Yaxley, en redonnant un coup sur la blessure. Drago n'arrivait plus à hurler, comme vide. Il avait si mal, qu'il aurait voulu mourir sur-le-champ.

Lucius s'avança, le sourire envahissant son affreux visage.

《 Franchement, tu es tombé bien bas mon fils. Jamais je n'aurai cru. Nous t'avons offert une vie dans un immense manoir, de l'argent à ne plus savoir quoi en faire. Nous t'avons offert une épouse : la petite Grengrass, Sang-Pur ! Nous avons travaillés durement pour que tu es ta place autour de la table, le premier bras droit pour le Maître ! ET TU NOUS AS TRAHI ! Mon PROPRE fils ! Un Malefoy ! POURQUOI ? Pour finalement finir ici dans ce... terrier infesté ? 》 Dit-il d'un air dégouté, en le regardant.《 Baiser avec la fille Weasley, une traîte à son sang, tu me dégoutes. Tes ancêtres doivent se retourner dans leurs cercueils à l'heure qu'il est. 》

《 La seule chose dont j'ai honte... c'est de la famille que je traîne derrière moi. 》 Dit difficilement Drago, qui semblait se concentrer pour dire une phrase cohérente. Ce fut la phrase de trop qui fit rager Lucius. 

《 Endoloris ! 》Drago broncha à peine, vidé d'énergie. Lucius ragea de n'avoir aucune réaction et fit un signe de tête à sa femme... Elle eut un sourire mauvais, et s'exécuta. Narcissa lança un Doloris en même temps que son mari, doublant la douleur du jeune qui convulsait sur le plancher du terrier. Il avait la putain d'impression que tout éclatait en lui. Les regards effrayés et suppliant de toute la famille Weasley, alors que Ginny hurlait, comme-ci la douleur la traversait en même temps.

《 Arrêtez je vous en supplie ! 》Crie Molly. Elle était tellement triste de voir le sort réservé au jeune Malefoy, par les propres membres de sa famille. Ses propres parents qui prenaient un plaisir fou à lui faire du mal. 

Elle se retourna vers sa Ginny qui semblait détruite, puis son regard tomba sur les jumeaux et son mari qui avaient les yeux fermés, incapable de regarder une minute de plus. Les filles sanglotaient, alors que Bill et Harry tentaient de rester impassibles, la mâchoire serrée à s'en broyer les os. Ron ne lâchait pas du regard Hermione, qui semblait évanouie.

《 Lucius, par pitié. Laissez votre fils vivre sa vie. 》 Supplia Molly, furieuse. Celle qui avait vu arriver un jeune homme blond rempli de potentiel, mais détruit par la guerre et son passé. Elle qui l'avait écouté parler, l'avait consolé, lui avait offert une chance d'être un fils, un petit garçon. Elle l'avait traitée comme son propre fils, elle avait vu sa fille amoureuse et heureuse comme jamais auparavant. Sa Ginny, qui était une femme respectable et sans aucun doute, la priorité du jeune Malefoy. Les deux débordaient d'amour, et ne s'étaient plus lâchés après la guerre. Mais aujourd'hui, son coeur de mère pleurait, de voir sa fille en larmes et son presque fils agonisant en plein milieu de la salle à dîner, près de sa belle Hermione, en plein réveillon de Noël. Son coeur pleurait de voir toute sa famille prise dans cette situation.

《 ARRÊTEZ ! Je vous en prie ! 》Cria Ginny, en pleurant. Lucius la regarda en riant, le regard mauvais.

《 Sectumsempra ! 》 

Le corps de son fils fut pris d'un intense soubresaut. Le sang semblait se répandre sur le plancher à une vitesse fulgurante. Ginny hurla de toute ses forces, impuissante. 

《 Putain de sale con, je vais vous tuer, JE VAIS TOUS VOUS TUER 》 Dit-elle en pleurant. Elle tomba sur ses genoux, incapable d'être forte une seconde de plus.

Les mangemorts semblaient soudainement désintéressés de Drago, et déterminaient qui serai la prochaine personne à tuer.

《 Drago... 》 Chuchota la rousse, la voix tremblotante.  
Il semblait reprendre doucement connaissance, les yeux s'ouvraient et se fermaient. Elle vit Hermione lui prendre la main subtilement, pour essayer de le faire réagir. 

Ginny vit la tête blonde bouger et se retourner vers elle. 

《 Drago, mon amour. Drago, il faut que tu tiennes bon. J'ai besoin de toi, je t'aime. 》Pleura la rousse.

《 Je t'aime... 》Souffla-t-il presque imperceptible, rassemblant ses dernières forces pour prononcer ses paroles. Il ferma les yeux, incapable de lutter. Ginny se remit à crier son nom, mais il ne put rien faire. 

Tout le monde inclus les mangemorts se retournait vers Drago, qui semblait s'étouffer dans son propre sang, puisqu'il toussa du liquide rouge, avant d'émettre un son qui ressemblait à un gargouillement. Lucius eut un sourire vainqueur, avant de s'approcher de sa progéniture et d'enfoncer son soulier sur sa gorge, l'étouffant encore plus. Il était à présent incapable de respirer. Bellatrix eut à nouveau un rire diabolique, comme-ci c'était la seule chose qu'elle était capable de faire.

《 Tu es une honte pour la famille Black et la famille Malefoy, je suis tellement déçu de voir que mon éducation n'as servit à rien... Tellement dommage... Mais ne t'inquiète pas, nous préférons largement que la famille Malefoy s'éteignent ici, en étant pur. 》Sourit le blond. 《 Adieu 》

Drago eu juste le temps d'entendre une explosion, puis se fut le trou noir. 

~~~ 

Il reprit conscience, ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Il n'arrivait pas à bouger.

《 Ne me laisse pas seule à traîner une famille de fou cousin ! Reste éveillé, s'il te plait. Tu peux pas claquer maintenant, Teddy a encore besoin de son Tonton Drake d'accord ? 》S'emporta Tonks, la voix fragile. 《 Drake ne ferme surtout pas les yeux, reste avec nous ! 》Entendit-il avant de replonger.

~~~

Il reprit à nouveau conscience, ouvrit les yeux pour les refermer aussi vite. 

《 Drago, mon amour ! Reste fort, je t'interdis de me quitter. Je t'aime d'accord ? Putain je t'aime tellement 》

Incapable de gérer la douleur qui l'envahissait, il s'évanouit à nouveau..


	3. Part 3

Il ouvrit doucement les yeux, avant de les refermer aussi vite. Il avait la forte impression de s'être fait marcher dessus par une dizaine de trolls. Il fut envahi par un flots de souvenirs désagréable et sa respiration devient rapidement saccadés. Drago paniquait complètement, il se leva rapidement alors qu'il voyait bouger autour de lui. Une main se posa sur son bras, et il se dégagea rapidement comme brûler. La vision encore flou, il suffoquait désespérément à la recherche d'un point de répère. Il entendait des voix lui parler mais ne put ce concentrer dessus. Il sentit une main se déposer sur sa joue, et se calma instantanément ayant sentit son odeur. Il vu SA Ginny, là devant lui.

《 Bébé c'est moi ! Calme-toi s'il te plait. Bébé calme-toi tout va bien maintenant. Inspire, et expire tu peux faire ça pour moi ? Inspire, expire. 》Répéte la rousse jusqu'à ce qu'il fut complètement calmer. Sa vision s'ajusta, et il la vit correctement, les larmes qui dévalait ses joues parsemés de tâche de rousseur. Elle l'entoura de ses bras et il fit de même, respirant ses cheveux, son odeur, pour se prouver qu'elle était bel et bien là.

《 Tu es là. 》Souffla-t-il comme si il n'y croyait pas.  
《 Bien sur que je suis là bébé. 》Dit-elle pour le rassurer. 《 Pour toujours, tu te souviens ? 》  
《 Je t'aime, tu sais ? Et je suis pas comme eux hein ? Je suis pas sans coeur comme ses fous ? Je suis pas un monstre n'est-ce-pas ? Je te ferai jamais de mal moi et... 》Dit-il rapidement, paniquant.  
《 Calme-toi bébé, je te connais, je t'aime et j'ai une confiance absolue en toi. Tu as un grand coeur Drago Malfoy et tu gagnes à être connu ! Les liens de sang c'est secondaire, ce qui importe c'est les liens qui viennent se nouer ici 》Dit-elle en posant une main sur son coeur. 《 Tu ne ressembles pas du tout a ton père, ou a ta mère et à aucun autres membre de ta famille... 》Dit-elle avant d'être coupé.  
《 C'est pas ma famille. Ma famille c'est toi Ginevra. 》Déclara-t-il.

Elle lui fit son plus beau sourire, heureuse. Il eu un étourdissement, et fut soutenu par Harry et Ron qui n'étaient pas loin. Il leva les yeux et put apercevoir sa famille tous réunis. Molly, Arthur, Ron, Hermione, Harry, Georges, Fred et leurs conjointes. Ils passèrent chacun leur tour lui faire une accolade. Il sourit quand il vit que Hermione allait bien. Le médicomage vient faire quelques tests, puis lui fit avaler quelques potions contre la douleur. 

《 Vous venez de vous réveiller de 2 mois de coma mon chère. Vos blessures étaient beaucoup trop importante. Compter vous chanceux d'être vivant Monsieur Malefoy. Vous avez failli nous glisser entre les doigts, j'ai bien cru vous perdre à quelques reprises. 》Expliqua le médicomage rassuré, avant de quitter la pièce silencieuse.

《 Ils ont été tués, tous. Ils résistaient, les aurors n'ont eu aucun autre choix. 》Dit Harry, répondant à la question muette du blond.

Drago hocha la tête, indifférent à la mort de ceux qu'il avait déjà appeller "Famille".

《 Je suis désolé 》Dit Drago  
《 Pourquoi ? 》Dit Arthur  
《 Parce que vous n'auriez pas dû assister à ça. 》  
《 On ne choisis pas sa famille Drago. Je te trouve courageux même. Tenir tête à l'ensemble de sa famille ce n'est pas tout le monde qui aurai eu se courage. 》Finit sagement Arthur, alors que tout le monde approuvèrent ses paroles.

Drago ne répondit pas, trop gêner et se retourna lorsqu'il entendit un raclemment de gorge. Il sentit une immense colère l'envahir lorsqu'il vit Blaise debout pas tellement loin de lui. Il s'avança, échappant à la pogne d'Harry qui avait tenté de l'empêcher de se jeter sur le métisse, en vain. Il lui décrocha une droite mémorable qui écrasa le noir par terre, avant de ressentir un nouvelle étourdissement. Il fut encore rattraper de justesse, par les jumeaux cette fois, qui s'étaient avancés afin de séparer les garçons.

《 Compte toi chanceux que je sois dans cette état. Sinon je te tuerai de mes mains nus Zabini. 》Cracha Drago.

《 Du calme bébé. 》Dit Ginny, se plaçant devant lui. 《 Regarde-moi, calme-toi. 》Finit-elle avant d'être coupé par un nouvelle arrivant.

《 Tonton Drake 》Crit Teddy, traversant la porte de la chambre, suivit de près par Tonks et Remus. Teddy sauta dans ses bras, et entoura ses frêles bras autour de son coup. Ce simple geste lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux, resserrent sa prise sur le corps du garçon. Il avait une famille. Une drôle de famille certes, mais remplie d'amour. Et pour rien au monde, il ne l'échangerai. Il avait tellement eu peur de ne plus jamais les revoir un jour.

《 Contente de te voir en vie, sale mioche. Tu serai mort et je serai aller te rechercher pour te re-tué, tu saisi ? 》Sourit Tonks soulagé, l'embrassant sur la joue. Il lui sourit tendrement en retour avant de se retourner brusquement vers Blaise.

《 Je suis désolé mon pote. J'ai saisi mon erreur, et j'ai contacter les Aurors alors qu'ils s'acharnaient sur toi. Ils n'ont rien vu. Je voulais tellement protéger ma petite soeur. 》Continua Blaise. Drago le regarda, avant de se dire qu'il aurait surement fait la même chose pour une personne chère à ses yeux. Il décida de lui offrir une autre chance.

《 Je sais que ce n'est pas facile de changer, de laisser derrière nous tout ce qu'on a toujours connu. Mais je te jure que la route en vaut la peine. 》 Dit-il en regardant Ginny, qui lui sourit à son tour. Il redonna Teddy à sa mère, fatigué.

《 J'ai une surprise pour toi. 》 Finit Blaise, alors que la porte de la chambre d'hôpital s'ouvrit. Drago releva la tête, et vit entrer Nott, suivit de Daphnée, Astoria et finalement Pansy. Il sentit son putain de coeur battre si fort dans sa poitrine, heureux de revoir ses amis d'enfance. Il s'avança rapidement vers Pansy, qui couru vers lui et sauta dans ses bras, enroulant ses jambes à sa taille. Elle se mit à pleurer, alors que Drago sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge. Contrairement à ce que beaucoup pensait, Pansy ne l'avait aimé que d'un amour fraternel. Il l'avait toujours protéger comme sa petite soeur fragile, alors qu'elle avait toujours veillé à couvrir ses arrières. Ils se complétaient parfaitement. Malheureusement, ils s'étaient perdus de vue pendant la guerre, et elle s'était exilé en Amérique échappant à cette vie, incapable de faire face seule. Après qu'elle se soit calmée, il la déposa sur le sol, et entoura son visage de ses grandes mains, comme pour se prouver qu'elle était bien là. 

《 Tu es vraiment là, c'est vraiment toi ? 》Murmure Drago. Pansy hocha positivement la tête, ses larmes redoublant. 《 Je pensais que tu avais été tué. 》

《 Je ne pensais pas te revoir un jour non plus Dray. 》Dit-elle en reniflant.

Il sécha ses larmes, et lui donna une dernière étreinte avant de se retourner vers Astoria. Qui était main dans la main avec Théo. Elle l'enlaça, et il répondit à son étreinte, lui caressant les cheveux. Elle était la plus jeune du groupe, donc celle que tout le monde protégeait. Puis son regard dévia sur Nott qui lui fit son sourire moqueur habituelle.

《 T'as failli y passer mon pote. Content de te voir parmis nous. Le grand Drago Malefoy est impossible à tué, faudrait passer le message histoire que personne ne ré-essaye. 》Dit Theo, faisant rire l'assemblé.

《 Content de te voir aussi Théo-le-rigolo 》Sourit le blond en lui faisant une brève accolade. Le surnom déclencha une nouvelle vague de rire.

《 Putain recommencez pas avec ce surnom par pitié 》 Soupire le brun, amusé.

Il finit avec Daph' qui pleurait déjà, contente de retrouver son bonne ami. Ils s'enlacèrent, puis elle se recula afin de mieux le voir.

《 Blaise nous as dit. Que tu avais tout fait pour nous éviter la marque. Je voulais te dire merci, mais je ne crois pas que se soit assez fort pour te démontrer à quel point je te suis reconnaissante pour nous tous 》Dis Daphnée. 《 Tu as toujours fait le dur, mais tu faisait toujours passer nos besoins, et surtout notre sécurité avant tout. Je ne sais pas comment te remercier. 》

《 Si vous êtes heureux, autant que je le suis présentement, ça me suffit amplement Daph 》Répondit-il en se tournant vers Ginny. Elle lui fit un clin d'oeil qui n'échappa pas au regard des anciens Serpentards qui venait de se joindre à eux. 

《 Me dis pas que t'as choppé la rouquine vieux frère ! 》Dit Théo, hilare. Drago lui lança un regard noir. 

《 Doux Jésus enfin ! 》Cria Pansy hystérique. 《 Il nous cassait les oreilles avec ça. 》

《 À chaque jour ! 》Rajouta Daphnée.

《 Les filles. 》Grinça Drago en signe d'avertissement.

《 Ginny par ici, Ginny par là 》Continua-t-elle sans se préoccuper de lui. 《 Je te remercie Weaslette, au nom de nos oreilles. 》Rit Pansy.

《 C'est pas vrai ! J'étais pas si pire d'ailleurs 》Bougonna le blond.

《 Tout le plaisir est pour moi 》Sourit la rousse. 

Aucune des deux ne semblaient l'écouter. Drago vit le regard complices que les deux filles s'échangèrent et sut de suite qu'elles allaient bien s'entendre. Il vit quelqu'un rentrer dans la chambre et courir derrière lui. Il dévia son regard sur Blaise et vit la petite masse basané, caché derrière lui. Il reconnu sa soeur, et s'approcha.

Il se pencha doucement à sa hauteur. 《 Salut belle Kiki' 》

Elle rougit en se cachant derrière la jambe de son grand frère. 

《 Elle m'a demandé si elle pouvais t'épouser. Elle me répète sans cesse que tu es son prince charmant. 》 Dit-il en riant, suivit de ceux qui était dans la pièce. Drago rit, et fit signe à la jeune fille qu'il avait vu grandir comme une petite soeur s'approcher d'elle. Elle s'approcha comme si elle n'avait attendu que son accord, et tendit ses bras pour qu'il la prenne. Il la déposa sur sa hanche, et lui déposa un baiser sur la tempe. 

《 Kiki', j'ai déjà trouver ma princesse tu le savais ? 》La jeune fille hocha négativement la tête. Drago pointa Ginny, qui fit un petit salue de la main. 

《 Wow, elle est trop jolie. C'est une vrai de vrai princesse Drake ? Comme les princesses dans les livres que tu me lisais parfois ? 》Drago se sentit rougir, la petite l'avait vendu. Maintenant, il perdait toute sa virilité d'un coup. Il fit semblant de rien, mais ne put éviter le regard des jumeaux Weasley, qui promettaient silencieusement beaucoup de railleries. Il leur lança un regard noir puis se retourna vers celle qu'il considérait comme sa petite soeur. 

《 Oui une vraie princesse comme dans les livres Kiki' 》

《 Tu m'as manqué D', je t'aime jusqu'à la lune. 》Dit la petite sur un ton enfantin, entourant ses petits bras autour du coup de Drago.

《 Tu m'as manqué aussi Kiki, je t'aime jusqu'à la lune et plus loin encore. 》Souffla-t-il fatigué. Tout le monde semblait surpris de le voir si doux, lui Drago Malefoy. Il redonna la petite à son frère avant que Molly ne chasse tout le monde. Drago voulu s'objecter, trop content de les avoir prêt de lui, mais elle ne lui laissa pas le temps. 

《 Crois-moi tu as besoin de repos ! Allez dehors tous ! 》

Une vraie mère poule cette Molly, et ça lui réchauffait le coeur de voir qu'elle prenait soin de lui.

Seulement Ginny resta, et s'approcha de lui. Il eu un étourdissement et elle le rattrapa.

《 Assieds-toi mon chéri, tu dois te reposer. 》Dit-elle doucement, en l'aidant à s'asseoir.

Il la dévisagea, voyant bien les émotions qui l'habitait. Lorsqu'il fut enfin coucher dans son lit d'hôpital, il attrapa le bras de Ginny qui se reculait pour s'asseoir dans la chaise près du lit. Il lui fit signe de venir s'allonger à côté de lui, elle s'exécuta. Elle enroula ses jambes au sienne, et nicha sa tête dans son coup.

《 Tu vas bien bébé ? 》

Elle ne répondit pas, mais les larmes qu'il sentit dans son coup ne lui mentait pas. Il l'entoura de ses bras et lui caressa les cheveux.

《 Bébé, parle-moi 》

《 J'ai eu si peur 》 Dis-elle en reniflant.

《 Je sais mon cœur, mais je suis là maintenant. Et je ne compte pas partir, du moins pas sans toi. 》

Il aurait tué à main nu son père s'il n'était pas déjà mort, pour avoir mis sa belle dans cette état.

《 Je suis désolé 》Dit-elle fortement, en se relevant sur ses coudes. Il haussa les sourcils, surpris de ses excuses. 《 Parce que je devrais être forte pour toi, et au final c'est toi qui me console... Je t'aime tellement Drago. Ses dernières semaines lorsque tu étais dans le coma, j'ai cru mourir. 》 Dit Ginny en se plaçant à califourchon sur lui.《 Je t'aime parce que tu me rends heureuse, je t'aime parce que tu es une bonne personne. Et je veillerai à te le rappeller chaque jour de ta vie. 》

《 Épouse-moi Ginevra Molly Weasley. 》Dit Drago subitement.

Elle releva la tête, et le regarda dans les yeux. Bon dieu, était-il sérieux ? 

《 Épouse-moi. Je peux pas vivre sans toi, et je ne veux pas vivre sans toi. Tu es la première personne que j'ai aimé dans ma vie, et je veux que tu soye la dernière. Tu es ma lumière, mon renouveau, ma fin du monde, et je veux pouvoir dire au monde entier que tu es ma femme. Je sais que nous sommes jeunes et que... 》

《 Oui, oui, oui 》Crit-elle en le coupant. Il sourit, le coeur battant. 《 Je veux être ta femme Drago, je n'imagine pas passer ma vie ailleurs que dans tes bras. Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime ! 》Elle pris son visage en coupe entre ses mains, et lui donna des bisous éparpillés sur son visage.

Les deux jeunes adultes riaient au éclat, il la serra dans ses bras, bordel qu'il était heureux. 

Tout était absolument parfait.

☆☆☆☆☆☆

Finiiiiiii. Je suis contente de cette OS en trois parties. J'ai eu cette idée qui me trottait dans la tête et j'adore mélanger Drago avec les Weasley, quel cocktail explosif ! Ahahah   
Un commentaire pleaseeeeee. C'est pas grand chose et ça fait tellement plaisir xxxxxx

Kisses sur vos fesses mes koalas. X


End file.
